What Was Wasn't
by Shrinking Sheep
Summary: What if the Dauntless had not spotter young Will? What if a certain pirate captain had? What if eight years later Jack Sparrow comes to visit Port Royal with a new addition to his small crew? Only you can find out! R & R!


**What Was Wasn't**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own POTC. It is a terrible pity to say so but it's true. I would not mind so much but that also means I don't own Orlando. The biggest regret of my life. -Tear- -Sniffle- Hope you like MY story though...

**Summary**- What if the Dauntless had not spotter young Will? What if a certain pirate captain had? What if eight years later Jack Sparrow comes to visit Port Royal with a new addition to his small crew? Only you can find out! R & R!

**Authors Note**- Alrighty then. This is not my first POTC ff but it is different from my other ones. This is a story written by me about what would have happened if Elizabeth had never found Will. It's kind of interesting so I hope you like it. Please R&R! After all that only makes me type faster. Mind you the chapters may be coming along at a rather spaced pace since school and my other stories on the boards, which you're welcome to check out, but I'll do my best! Please R&R!!!!

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Past Reflection**

**T**he choppy waves licked the hull ravenously. Showers of spray rained down hard on the deck and strong gusts of wind fought with the sails forcing the ship to carry on threw the rough waters. Grey storm clouds hung threatening overhead and a mist lingered surrounding the ship in an unseeing portal. The HMS Dauntless was her name. The pride and joy of the Royal Navy. Her carriers were none other than the to be inhabitants of Port Royal, Jamaica. It was there that they intended to start a new town built entirely from scratch. Slicing through the waters the Dauntless kept on course. An eerie pirate melody haunted the tumbling ocean as the youngest and only girl aboard the ship stood at the bow. Her innocent voice floated on the wind and seemed to awaken the sea below. Swiftly a firm hand belonging to Mr Gibbs landed on her shoulder and forced her around. His rounded friendly face was creased as he looked into the child's frightened eyes.

"Quiet, missy, cursed pirates sail these waters." He warned. "You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?"

His dark eyes twinkled mysteriously as he stared out at sea but the silence was cut short when a stern voice spoke up.

"Mr. Gibbs that will do!"

Young Captain Norrington stared forbiddingly at Mr Gibbs. Talking about pirates was just as illegal as being a pirate in his rulebook. And he never went against the rules. Stepping over a puddle of unwanted water the finely dressed Lieutenant took his place beside the fascinated child. He pushed back the feather on his hat then turned to face the other man who spoke in his defence.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

It was a well-known fact that above all things the Captain despised pirates. No one really knew the reason behind the deep hatred but many rumours had been formed. Some said he had wanted to turn pirate himself but they had rejected him. Poppycock in the more sensible peoples eyes. They more or less figured there had been a loss in his family caused by a buccaneer. Well whatever the reason wether it be death or being declined his dislike had only grown over the years and he certainly wasn't the least bit impressed by the child before him. Of course she was a child so he would make exceptions. It was such a strange thing to see a girl at her age, the governor's daughter nevertheless, so keen on pirates. After all she had grown up around people that couldn't hate them more. No matter he nodded curtly to the stout man.

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, even a miniature one." He walked away and stopped to look at the water.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth stared at the Captain earnestly with her eyes shining.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop."

Her eyes widened in horror as she turned to look at Mr Gibbs. Pulling a face, the man used a piece of rope and pretended to hang himself. Gasping she failed to notice the presence of a slightly bulky man who bore a feathered hat and a brown curled wig. He strolled over to the group with his head held high proudly. The very figure of importance. Silence soon hung in the air as the men and girl waited for him to speak.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour. But I'm...I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." He turned to face the Captain squarely on.

"My apologies, Governor Swann."

Nodding politely, Norrington dismissed himself and the girl's father stepped forward. He peered down at his daughter with smiling eyes.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." She smiled up at him happily, her big brown eyes shining with youth.

"Yes, that's what concerns me."

He returned her smile grimly knowing all to well how stubborn the child could be. Nodding to his daughter he followed the Captain and started to talk to him. Sighing Elizabeth turned back to ocean. Leaning on the well-carved wooden rails she stared into the dark depths. The swirling colours mirrored in shining brown orbs. Narrowing her eyes she noticed a frilled parasol bobbing on the surface. Curiously she followed in around the side of the ship. She stared at the horizon pondering its origins until something caught her eye. Squinting Elizabeth noticed it was a raft and looped over a piece of broken wood was something gold. It glimmered as the light captured it. Tilting her head to one side Elizabeth became more curious. What was that mysterious object? Leaning over just far enough to reach it she pulled the chair and freed it from the wood. Turning it over in her hand she gasped. A golden skull stared back at her. it's perfectly cut surface felt smooth in her hand yet something felt strange. Like a power surging through her. Flooding through her veins. It was undoubtedly a pirate medallion.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Mr Gibbs stood at the starboard side of the ship in awe. His mouth open as he caught sight of a burning vessel. Smoke as tall as pillars stretched to the heavens tickling the tummies of the greying clouds. Red and gold sparks shot in all directions. The fog veered slightly and the image of the wreck came at full force. Dead bodies floated on the water top and parts of wood littered the ocean. It was a terrible sight. Hearing the commotion the Governor emerged from the hull.

"What happened here?" He stared at the faces with a questioning look.

Seeing no one else was volunteering any information Norrington stepped forward. "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them." A growling voice belonging to Mr Gibbs stated. "Everyone's thinking it; I'm just saying it – pirates!" He looked around at the astonished and angry faces. Shrugging he turned to watch the remainder of the ship be swallowed by the violent waters. Governor Swann was first to recover.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

Norrington wasn't so sure. He turned around and yelled at the still motionless crew. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats."

Prying his daughter's hand from the railing the Governor leaned over to speak to her. It was important that she went below deck. Despite her wishes to stay he had to make her understand.

"You must go below Elizabeth. Do this for me, please."

There was not enough time to argue so she went without discussion. An annoyed feeling panged at the back of her mind as she disappeared down the stairs.

The boats were launched under Norrington's orders. The crew piled into them and set off to search for survivors. Nobody noticed a certain slab of wood that held the only living survivor afloat. The search was short and without result. The boats were returned to the Dauntless and the crew reboarded with a tinge of sadness. Many lives were lost that day. The reason was clear to all. Pirates.

The Dauntless moved on leaving the wreckage behind. The boy was left also but not for long. Shortly after the departure of the large ship a smaller boat came along and scooped him up. A young man no older than twenty hauled the unconscious figure off the plank and onto the safe vessel. The crowd formed around him and the man pushed them back ordering them to give him room. Finally clearing a space he leaned over and placed his ear alongside the boys chest. He was still breathing. Turning to the small crowd he grinned in surprise.

"It seems we got ourselves a live one here."

The youth coughed and made to sit up; the young man held him down gently.

"Steady on lad. Tell me your name."

Peering around at the group the boy blinked rapidly. Ragged clothes. Swords at their belts. They looked the typical crew of pirates but they had saved him. He was going to live. Unless of course they decided to kill him. He coughed again.

"Will-William Turner."

The man who had saved him grinned. His black dreadlocks were pulled back from his face with a faded red bandanna. Strange objects were woven through the dark mess. Kohl lined his eyes and a sword glimmered at the side of his hip. Definitely a pirate. He stroked the stumble growing at his chin affectionately.

"Ah. Well then Will Turner. My name is Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. And you should thank your lucky stars it's my face your gazing upon."

"Thank-Thank you sir."

"Captain. Captain. Not sir. Savvy?"

Will nodded.

The only child of Bootstrap Bill or William Turner the First sat directly before him. Life couldn't have been better. Nevertheless the boy looked innocent enough. Jack would make sure no harm came to him. Helping the boy up he grinned and looked around at the people surrounding him.

"Ah well you see Will. We here have a little rule. You either join us and become pirate or we kill you. What will it be then?"

Frightened of the people who had just confirmed his fears he nodded again. "Ah-I'll join you."

Jack grinned. Everything was going to plan. "Well then. Welcome to the wonderful world of piracy Will Turner."

Back on the Dauntless Elizabeth had snuck back above deck and had moved to the front of the ship once again with the medallion still clasped in her fist. Once she was out of eyeshot she opened her hand to take a closer look at it. The skull leered at her as the gold flashed in the sunlight breaking through the clouds. Unable to look at it any longer she tore her eyes from it and stared at the horizon. For a fleeting second she swore she saw a black ship with dark sails. But she couldn't have. Could she? With a flutter of her eyelashes Elizabeth closed her eyes picturing the boat in her mind.

* * *

**Authors Note**- Well that's my first chapter. Hope you like it. I think it's pretty good but I want to know what you think. I love feedback even if it's bad... -Fingers crossed- Hope it's not but please R&R!

Cheers

Emily


End file.
